Padawan de qui ?
by Iroko
Summary: Anakin perçoit la détresse d'Obi-Wan quand Qui-Gon déclare qu'il prendra Anakin comme padawan et s'insurge


Blabla de l'auteur : parce qu'on a tous envie de baffer Qui-Gon pour oser abandonner notre Obi-Wan chéri aussi cavalièrement

 **Padawan de qui ?**

\- Je le formerai. Je vais faire d'Anakin mon padawan.

Anakin fut surpris par la dédication que Maître Qui-Gon lui témoignait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir comme il perçut la douleur que l'abandon inattendu provoquait chez Obi-Wan. Instinctivement il voulu le protéger.

\- Non !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui suite à son éclat et il rougit, mal à l'aise et gêné d'avoir crié.

\- Le padawan de Maître Qui-Gon, de devenir tu ne veux pas ?

Anakin contra l'avis en secouant vigoureusement la tête avant de se contenir. Il était censé rester calme et digne.

\- Si si. Ce serait un honneur pour moi d'être son padawan et j'en ai envie. Mais je ne veux pas que la formation d'Obi-Wan soit écourtée par ma faute.

\- Soucieux des autres tu es. Une leçon pour Maître Qui-Gon cela est. Trop concentré sur tes besoins il est, négligeant ceux de son padawan actuel.

Anakin sentit qu'Obi-Wan voulait défendre son Maître malgré la sensation de rejet qu'il avait éprouvé à ses paroles. Mais Qui-Gon le coupa.

\- Je te demande pardon, Obi-Wan. J'aurai dû évoquer cette possibilité avec toi avant, même si j'escomptais que le conseil serait moins difficile. Et je reconnais que si tu es prêt pour les épreuves, je ne pensais pas te proposer de les passer avant encore un moment, le temps que tu te prépares à l'idée d'effectuer des missions en solitaire.

Obi-Wan sembla quelque peu rasséréné par les excuses et le compliment de son Maître sur ses aptitudes.

\- Je vous pardonne Maître.

Le regard de Maître Yoda sembla les juger un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Bien. Sur l'avenir du garçon le conseil méditer va. Mais si padawan de Maître Jinn devenir il doit, attendre que Kenobi soit chevalier il devra.

Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan acquiescèrent et saluèrent le conseil, imités avec un temps de retard par Anakin. Ils se retirèrent ensuite pour gagner l'appartement des deux Jedi. Qui-Gon s'excusa encore une fois envers Obi-Wan et décida de méditer sur ses actions, laissant à son padawan le soin d'installer Anakin dans leurs quartiers. Il faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours au conseil pour décider de son avenir, mieux valait qu'il reste avec eux plutôt que de l'abandonner dans les dortoirs des initiés. Anakin aida Obi-Wan à installer un lit de camp dans la chambre du padawan.

\- Merci de m'accueillir dans votre chambre, j'espère que je ne vous dérangerai pas trop.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas. Et c'est à moi de te remercier pour ton intervention. Qui-Gon n'est pas toujours très délicat et réfléchi quand il n'est pas en mode diplomate.

\- Je suppose que Maître Jinn n'est pas parfait.

\- Personne n'est parfait Ani.

\- Mais vous êtes des Jedi !

\- Être des Jedi ne nous rend pas différents des autres individus. Nous avons nos forces et nos faiblesses. Pourquoi crois-tu que le conseil soit réticent à te former ? Apprendre à utiliser la Force pour protéger peut s'apprendre à n'importe quel âge. C'est les valeurs, le contrôle de ses émotions, l'acceptation du sacrifice de sa vie pour protéger les autres et le renoncement aux attachements qui sont le plus dur à intégrer quand on a grandi en-dehors du temple.

\- Les attachements ?

\- Un Jedi ne doit s'attacher à rien ni personne. Bien sûr tu peux nouer des amitiés, mais tu ne dois pas t'attacher à quelqu'un au point de risquer de faire passer son bien-être avant ta mission. Sans compter que plus tu t'attaches à quelqu'un, plus tu risques d'avoir peur de le perdre. Or la peur peut mener au côté obscur.

\- C'est quoi le côté obscur ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'être qui a attaqué Qui-Gon avec un sabre laser rouge ?

\- Oui.

\- Il utilisait le côté obscur de la Force. Il se laissait entraîner par la colère et contrôler par elle. Le côté obscur s'appuie sur les émotions négatives fortes, comme la peur, la colère et la haine. Il donne l'impression d'apporter plus de pouvoir brut mais en même temps il pervertit l'âme et obscurcit ton jugement. C'est pourquoi nous autres Jedi devons gérer nos émotions pour éviter d'y sombrer.

\- C'est pour ça que le conseil ne veut pas me former, parce que je suis colérique parfois ?

\- En partie, oui. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu ce problème. J'ai bien failli ne pas devenir un padawan parce que les Maîtres trouvaient que je contrôlais mal ma colère.

\- Vous ?! Vous êtes venu tard au temple aussi ?

\- Non, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vécu ailleurs qu'ici. Mais chacun a son tempérament et j'avais du mal à gérer ma frustration et les insultes d'un autre initié qui aimait me tourmenter. Mais j'ai fini par trouver comment garder la sérénité, et heureusement car je dois souvent tempérer les choses entre Qui-Gon et le conseil. Ils ont souvent des divergences de points de vue sur la manière d'agir.

\- Alors qu'ils sont tous des Maîtres jedi ?!

\- La volonté de la Force n'est pas toujours évidente. Et toutes les situations auxquelles nous sommes confrontés sont différentes et parfois complexes. C'est pourquoi il est important de toujours apprendre, réfléchir et méditer avant d'agir si on a le temps.

Anakin se coucha avec l'esprit qui tournait dans tous les sens. Son idéal de Jedi super guerrier avait basculé. Visiblement le contrôle et la réflexion étaient plus importants que l'apprentissage et la puissance. Quelque part ça se rapprochait d'une course de pod où un instant d'inattention pouvait être fatal. Sauf que si piloter était instinctif pour lui, il ne savait s'il saurait aussi bien gérer d'autres types de situation. Il comprenait mieux la réticence du conseil à présent. Mais il espérait qu'ils lui laisseraient sa chance. Après Maître Jinn saurait sûrement le guider au mieux. L'image d'Obi-Wan lui traversa l'esprit. Le padawan semblait moins sûr de lui et moins intimidant que son maître, mais il en avait plus appris à Anakin. Il se dépêcha d'écarter la pensée de l'avoir comme Maître. Il n'allait sûrement pas prendre de padawan juste après être devenu chevalier, il était déjà nerveux de l'être et d'avancer sans le soutien de son maître. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait être comme un grand frère à qui demander des conseils quand son maître l'intimiderait trop.

Quelques semaines plus tard, malgré les craintes du conseil, il devenait le padawan d'Obi-Wan suite à la mort de Qui-Gon. Anakin se jura de faire de son mieux pour soutenir son jeune Maître inexpérimenté et endeuillé. Lui demander de s'occuper de lui n'était pas juste, c'était beaucoup de responsabilités d'un coup. Mais sentant la douleur que le tout jeune chevalier Jedi tentait de dissimuler, Anakin se dit que c'était sans doute mieux qu'il ne reste pas seul et qu'il ait quelque chose à faire. Avec le dévouement qu'il semblait avoir pour les autres, il ferait de son mieux pour Anakin et cela le distrairait au moins un peu de son chagrin.

Le jeune padawan caressa sa petite tresse toute neuve. Ça faisait bizarre de ne plus voir celle d'Obi-Wan. Allait-il se laisser pousser les cheveux et la barbe ? Anakin tenta de se le représenter en vieux Maître comme Qui-Gon. Difficile de l'imaginer aussi intimidant. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il resterait toujours ce jeune homme réservé mais qui pouvait se montrer très chaleureux et rassurant. Et l'amuser parfois avec des traits d'humour inattendus. Oui, vraiment, même s'ils étaient tous les deux des cas spéciaux pour un lien Maître-Padawan, Anakin était sûr qu'ils deviendraient tous les deux de grands Jedi ! Enfin pour la taille ça semblait raté pour Obi-Wan mais Anakin avait encore de l'espoir. Un jour c'est lui qui protègerait son Maître !

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
